fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rogue Cheney (Przyszłość)
|race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |hair = Czarny i biały |eyes = Czerwone |status = Aktywny |relatives = Skiadrum (Smoczy Rodzic) |counterpart = Rogue Cheney (Teraźniejszy Odpowiednik) |magic = Magia Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków Tryb Białego Zabójcy Smoków Cienia Magia Manipulacji Smoków |manga debut = Rozdział 323}} (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) to odpowiednik Rogue'a który przybył z przyszłości, aby zabić Lucy Heartfilię która wraz z Yukino Agurią, zamknęła Wrota Zaćmienia, ratując świat przed 10,000 smoków,Manga Fairy Tail, Rozdział 324, Strony 8-10 jednak jego prawdziwym celem jest pokonanie Acnologii i stanie się nowym Królem Smoków. Wygląd Wygląd Przyszłego Rogue'a różni się od jego teraźniejszego. Jego włosy zmieniły się ze starych i niechlujnie ułożonych do podzielonych na dwa różne kolory - czerni i bieli. Prawa strona jego włosów przypomina jego starą fryzurę, będąc czarnymi i zasłaniając jego prawą stronę twarzy oraz bliznę po oku. Lewa strona zaś jest całkowicie inna, będąc w o wiele jaśniejszym odcieniu i ułożona do tyłu w długi kucyk, który sięga do jego pleców. Twarz Rogue'a z Przyszłości zmieniła się najbardziej; jego prawe oko zniknęło i zostało zastąpione przez długą, spiczastą bliznę, która dociera do grzbietu jego nosa,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 325, Strona 2a wokół lewego oka przechodzi szpiczasty, krzywy tatuaż. Jego lewe oko pozostaje jednak niezmienne, nadal pozostając ciemne (prawdopodobnie czerwone) z gado-podobną źrenicą.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 323, Strona 19 Jego ubranie również posiada wiele widocznych zmian. Nosi on długą jasną pelerynę z wysokim ciemnym kołnierzem z obręczą, wystylizowaną na wzory tygrysa, naokoło wspomnianego kołnierza. Pod peleryną nosi jasną koszulę ze zwiniętymi mankietami i kołnierzem, który dociera do prawie całej jego szyi. Na koszuli leży ciemny kitel przypominający literę "Y" z kilkoma okręgami ułożonymi pionowo do centrum "Y", zanim kształt rozdziela się.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 323, Strony 18-19 Kitel sięga na dół do jego łydek, przechodząc przez jego pas, z innymi podobnymi szarfami, również schowanymi pod pasem. Rogue z Przyszłości nosi parę jasnych spodni pod szarfami, oraz butów z paskiem przy centrum oraz poszarpanymi wzorami na końcówkach.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 323, Strona 18 Osobowość Niewiele wiadomo o osobowości Przyszłego Rogue'a, tak samo jego intencje są wciąż nieznane. Ukazany po raz pierwszy, wydaje się mieć cichą i pewną postawę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 323, Strony 19-20Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 324, Strony 2, 7-8 Później, zostaje to zastąpione przez fatalistyczny i złośliwy sposób myślenia, co zostało pokazane kiedy oznajmił, że nieważne co Natsu i jego przyjaciele zrobią, Lucy i tak zamknie Wrota Zaćmienia, i wściekle atakuje Maga Gwiezdnych Duchów, kiedy ta stwierdza, że nie ma żadnych intencji w zrobieniu tego.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 324, Strony 9-10, 16-17Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 325, Strony 2 i 5 Ma również zwyczaj uśmiechania się, kiedy wszystko idzie po jego myśli, co zostało ukazane, kiedy użył swoich mocy, aby wchłonąć żołnierzy Fiore i Katów Legionu Głodnych Wilków, oraz kiedy Natsu pyta go o jego prawdziwy powód przybycia do przeszłości.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 323, Strona 18Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 325, Strona 18 Historia Został wychowany przez swojego przybranego Rodzica Skiadruma, który był nazywany Cienistym Smokiem, ale zabił go by stać się, według niego, "prawdziwym" Smoczym Zabójcą. Ma zaimplementowaną Smoczą Lacrimę w swoim ciele, dzięki czemu stał się jednym z przedstawicieli Trzeciej Generacji Smoczych Zabójców. Później spotkał swojego przyjaciela Froscha Exceeda. Zdał się być zafascynowany Natsu Dragneelem oraz zaprzysiężonym młodszym bratem Gajeela Redfoxa, wtedy gdy Gajeel był jeszcze w gildii Phantom Lord oraz gdy Rogue był znany przez swe prawdziwe imię - Ryos. Później dołączył on do gildii Sabertooth i wypracował sobie miano jednego z 5 ich najsilniejszych członków. Podczas pobytu w gildii, spotkał Stinga Eucliffea i obaj zostali nazwani Bliźniaczymi Smokami z Sabertooth. Potem Rogue wziął udział w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w X791 jako członek drużyny Sabertooth. Pewien czas później gdy Smoki zniszczyły Królestwo Fiore lecz przed tym jak cofnął się w czasie, Rogue z Przyszłości odnalazł swojego kolegę i też Zabójcę Smoków - Stinga i w walce połknął jego Magię Białego Zabójcy Smoków, w ten sposób otrzymując Tryb Białego Zabójcy Smoków Cienia, zanim ostatecznie go zabijając. Fabuła Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Po przybyciu z przyszłości, oddalonej o siedem lat,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 324, Strona 7 Rogue spotyka się z Hisui E. Fiore i informuje ją o wydarzeniach jakie nadejdą,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 323, Strony 15-16 o hordzie 10,000 smoków, które zaatakują królestwo i o nieprzewidywanym wyniku Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego tego roku, aby przekonać ją, że naprawdę pochodzi z przyszłości.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 312, Strony 20-22Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 313, Strona 18Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 316, Strony 17-19 Rogue informuje Hisui również o planie Zaćmienie 2, którym jest Działo Zaćmienia, aby zapobiec tej przerażającej przyszłości.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 311, Strony 8-9 Później, Przyszły Rogue przebija się do podziemnych tuneli Mercuriusa, gdzie Natsu i jego przyjaciele walczą przeciwko Rycerzom Garou i Królewskiej Armii Fiore. Rogue chowa się w cieniu Uosuke i rozszerza go. Zanim ktokolwiek zdąża zareagować, cień pochłania całą armię i Rycerzy Garou, chwytając ich do próżni swych cieni.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 323, Strony 6-8 Przyszły Rogue wtem wstaje z cieni, pokazując się grupie Natsu z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Nagle mówi grupie jakże nostalgiczne jest to spotkanie i oznajmia, że jest Rogue'em z przyszłości, pozostawiając Natsu w kompletnym szoku.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 323, Strony 16-19 Gdy Drużyna Ratunkowa ukazuje swoje zaskoczenie pojawieniem się kolejnej osoby z przyszłości, Natsu i Loke zastanawiają się nad jego nowym wyglądem i powodami, dla których pomógł im w walce z żołnierzami, dopóki Carla nie pyta się go, dlaczego powrócił do przeszłości. Przyszły Rogue odpowiada jej i całej grupie, że powodem było zamknięcie Wrót Zaćmienia. Po powiedzeniu tego, kontynuuje, mówiąc, że Zaćmienie posiada dwie różne funkcje, pierwszą jest możliwość podróży przez czas, drugą zaś jest broń zdolna do pokonania 10,000 Smoków, które pojawią się nad Fiore i zniszczą wszystko. Uspokojeni, słysząc, że Przyszły Rogue jest po ich stronie, Natsu i reszta wiwatują z radości na wieść o podwójnej funkcji Zaćmienia, ale tajemniczy mężczyzna oznajmia im, że to nie jest takie proste jak się wydaje i zaczyna mówić o przyszłości. Przyszły Rogue przedstawia im status świata z 7 lat później; Smoki przejęły świat i zaledwie mniej niż 10% poprzedniej populacji ludzkiej rasy przetrwało. Rogue z Przyszłości stwierdza, że muszą stawić się Smokom teraz, albo cały świat zostanie skazany na zagładę. Niewzruszony tym Natsu zwyczajnie odpowiada, że powinni po prostu otworzyć Wrota Zaćmienia i wysłać Smoki tam skąd przybyły. Ignorując optymistyczny komentarz Natsu, Przyszły Rogue informuje grupę jak powstała znana mu przyszłość, i okazuje się, że ktoś zamknął wrota. Oznajmia, że przybył do przeszłości, aby zabić tą osobę, co sprawia, że Carla i Pantherlily czują się nieswojo przez jego intencje zabicia, twierdząc, że musi być inna droga do tego, chociażby porozmawiać z odpowiedzialnym za to, aby ich nie zamykał. Oznajmiając, że czasami słowa nie wystarczą, aby rozwiązać problem, Rogue Przyszłości stwierdza, że los zaplanował zamknięcie tych drzwi przez jego cel, a zabicie tej osoby jest jedynym sposobem, aby uniknąć okrutnego przeznaczenia. Natsu, zmieszany i niezainteresowany słowami Rogue'a, pyta się go kto jest jego celem. On mówi im, że osobą odpowiedzialną za zniszczenie przyszłości jest nikt inny, tylko Lucy Heartfilia, i ze swoich cieni tworzy ostrze i celuje ostrzem w zaskoczonego Maga Gwiezdnych Duchów. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać, Przyszły Rogue posyła ostrze w jej kierunek, z celem zabicia jej, podczas gdy Natsu krzyczy ze strachu o swoją przyjaciółkę.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 324, Strony 2, 5-10 Podobnie jak wszyscy obecni w podziemiach, Przyszły Rogue jest zaskoczony, kiedy Przyszła Lucy staje przed swoją teraźniejszą osobą, chroniąc ją swoim ciałem przed ostrzem, będąc nieświadomym, że Przyszła Lucy również przybyła do przeszłości. Gdy Lucy z Przyszłości żegna się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i umiera, Przyszły Rogue zastanawia się, dlaczego nie miała pojęcia o tym, że zamknie Wrota Zaćmienia. Lucy krzyczy do niego, aby skończył z gadaniem o wrotach, pełna żalu po śmierci swojej przyszłej "ja", deklarując, że nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. Rogue z Przyszłości oznajmia, że może teraz tak myśli, ale w ciągu kilku godzin i tak to zrobi. Niewzruszona, Lucy po raz kolejny oznajmia, że nigdy nie zamknie wrót, w gniewie pytając, po co naprawdę przybył do teraźniejszości. Zgrzytając zębami ze wściekłości nad jej ciągłym zaprzeczaniem, Przyszły Rogue krzyczy, że brama zostanie zamknięta, dopóty ona będzie żyła. Gdy Lucy oznajmia, że wierzy w czynności swojego przyszłego odpowiednika, cierpliwość Rogue'a spada i przygotowuje się on do zaatakowania Lucy, stwierdzając, że nie ma ani krzty prawdy w jej słowach, i że jej przeznaczenie zostało ustalone. Gdy Lucy zasłania się przed nieuniknionym ciosem, Natsu uderza Rogue'a płomieniami odzianymi w błyskawice, posyłając go w tył i oznajmiając, że nikomu nie pozwoli odebrać Lucy jej przyszłości.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 324, Strony 11-19 Zbierając się po niespodziewanym ataku Natsu, Rogue próbuje zaatakować Drużynę Ratunkową, ale Natsu ponownie mu przeszkadza, wysyłając go raz jeszcze w tył serią szybkim ciosów. Przyszły Rogue wtem oznajmia, że wiedział, iż Natsu będzie problemem, i stwierdzając, że Smoki i tak go zabiją, historia nie zmieni się, jeżeli on to zrobi. Gdy Natsu oznajmia, że zmienił się od swojego obecnego "ja", Przyszły Rogue ponuro stwierdza, że czas zmienia ludzi. Szarżując naprzód, próbuje ściąć Natsu, tylko, aby zostać zablokowanym i odepchniętym przez rozwścieczonego Ognistego Zabójcę Smoków, który oznajmia, że Rogue Przyszłości zabrał coś ważnego dla niego, i że nie lubi jego sposobu myślenia. Natsu przysięga, że znajdzie swój własny sposób na ocalenie przyszłości, po czym oboje zderzają się raz jeszcze. Posyłając Natsu w tył jego następnym ciosem, Przyszły Rogue uśmiecha się, kiedy Natsu oznajmia, że on "cuchnie złem", pytając go czy naprawdę powrócił do tych czasów, aby ocalić przyszłość.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 325, Strony 2-5 Chwilę po tym, gdy Natsu zastanawia się co za dźwięk właśnie usłyszeli, Przyszły Rogue odpowiada mu, że Wrota Zaćmienia które otwierają się, co zaskakuje go, gdyż Lucy nadal żyje, ale Rogue uspokaja się, stwierdzając, że Lucy i tak spróbuje je zamknąć. Gdy Natsu krzyczy, że Lucy nigdy nie zrobi czegoś takiego, Rogue Przyszłości, uśmiechając się, żąda aby Natsu zszedł mu z drogi, i posyła go w powietrze potężnym podmuchem Magii Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków, ponownie stwierdzając, że zabije Lucy. Przyszły Rogue po tym patrzy w szoku jak Natsu oznajmia, że nie pozwoli mu na to i wchodzi w Tryb Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków Błyskawicy. Gdy Natsu niszczy większość ich otoczenia swoimi błyskawicami, Przyszły Rogue blokuje atak Natsu, pytając go czy to jest moc, którą ukrywał przez te siedem lat. Zanim Natsu zdążył zaatakować ponownie, Przyszły Rogue wydziela ogromne ilości białego światła, oślepiając Ognistego Zabójcę Smoków. Rogue z Przyszłości wtem ukazuję się, w Trybie Białego Zabójcy Smoków Cienia.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 326, Strony 7-10 Przyszły Rogue wtem szarżuję na Natsu z wielką prędkością, głęboko przecinając jego bok, oznajmiając, że pozyskał moc zarówno światła jak i cieni. Wtem Rogue z Przyszłości uwalnia jego Surowy Jedwab Białego Smoka Cieni, przebijając Natsu z każdego kąta cienkimi wiązkami światła i cieni. Zraniony Natsu zauważa wtem połączenie przez Rogue'a obu elememtów - światła i cieni, na co Cienisty Smoczy Zabójca odpowiada z radością, że zdobył tą moc zabijając Stinga Eucliffe, po czym dodaje, że jego teraźniejsza osoba jeszcze tego nie zrobiła. Natsu pyta Rogue'a, czy w ogóle obchodzi go życie innych, na co ten odpowiada, że nie, i że go zabije. Gdy przygotowuje się na finałowy atak, przerywa mu przybycie Ultear Milkovich, która atakuje go swoim Błyskiem Przyszłości. Zanim zaklęcia dociera do celu, Przyszły Rogue zamienia się w cień i ucieka z pola walki.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 326, Strony 11-16 Po zamknięciu wrót przez Gwiezdnych Magów Rogue pojawia się na placu mówiąc, że dziewczyny miały się po prostu nie wtrącać. Mimo to z uśmiechem na twarzy dodaje, że siedem smoków mu wystarczy po czym zapowiada zagładę ludzkości i początek ery smoków. Rozkazuje smokom wyeliminowanie wszystkich magów. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni tym, że antagonista umie władać tymi bestiami, co przybysz z przyszłości im potwierdza. Rogue wskakuje na Motherglare i mówi Zirconisowi, że może robić co chce. thumb|right|200px|Rogue vs. Natsu – runda druga. Smoki rozpoczynają niszczenie miasta. Rogue podziwia wszystko z góry, niespodziewanie zauważa na wieży Natsu. Pogardliwie stwierdzając, że Salamander jest uparty jak karaluch, rozkazuje smokowi go zabić. Natsu unika ataku i rusza na przybysza z przyszłości, ten robi unik. Rogue mówi mu by spojrzał na miasto, dodając że to już koniec. Na pytanie Natsu uśmiecha się, po czym opowiada o Aknologii jako władcy świata, wynalezieniu zaklęcia kontrolującego smoki oraz o planach zabicia Aknologii by zostać panem świata. Natsu odpowiada, że wyczuwa siedem smoków i dodaje, że Rogue ma pecha. Salamander wygłasza przemówienie do wszystkich zabójców smoków, co wywołuje wściekłość u przybysza. Odzyskuje jednak pewność siebie, mówiąc że nie mają szans. Wydaje też polecenie Mothergrlare. Chwilę później rozpoczyna pojedynek z Natsu mówiąc przy okazji o swojej sile.. Walka została jednak przerwana przez lecąca Lucy, która „porwała” Natsu. Rogue podziwia niszczycielska moc smoków. Wygłasza wywód na temat swojej potęgi oraz początku nowej ery. Monolog został przerwany przez Natsu, który leci na Atlas Flame. Fakt ten wywołuje niemałe zaskoczenie u antagonisty. Nie udaje się mu jednak dokładnie dowiedzieć, jak to się stało bo Natsu przerwał jego rozmowę z ognistym smokiem. Rozpoczyna się kolejna walka. Rogue jest zaskoczony, że Natsu zjadł płomienie Atlas Flame. thumb|left|200px|Rogue kontra Natsu – starcie trzecieW trakcie walki wywiązuje się rozmowa na temat Fro. Rogue informuje Natsu, że Fro zginie za jakiś rok i nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Dodał też, że nie interesuje go zabawa z kotami, co wywołuje wściekłość Natsu. Temat rozmów kieruje się na przeznaczenie. Natsu informuje go, chcą kierować się własnymi ścieżkami losu a nie tym, co on wybrał. Dodał też, że nie muszą znać przyszłości, dzięki czemu mogą żyć pełną życia, po czym z potężną siłą uderza w antagonistę. Rogue ze smokiem lecą w stronę wrót, po czym z impetem ją niszczą. Zniszczenie wrót spowodowało że smoki i Rogue zaczęli znikać. W ostatnich słowach powiedział do Natsu, że był nawiedzany przez cienie. Jednak dopiero śmierć Fro spowodowały, że mrok go opanował. Polecił też Salamandrze, by poinformował o tym fakcie swego odpowiednika w teraźniejszości – za rok ma dobrze pilnować Fro, bo inaczej zginie. Po chwili znika. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków (影の滅竜魔法 Ei no Metsuryū Mahō): Magia ta pozwala Przyszłemu Rogue'owi zmienić swoją fizjologię na tą Cienistego Smoka. Używając tej Magii ciało Rogue Przyszłości potrafi zmienić się w cienie, które nie mogą zostać dotknięte przez zwyczajne byty.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, Strona 19 Pozwala mu to też na zwinne i skuteczne unikanie nadchodzących ataków z łatwością, oraz na ukrycie się w cieniu przeciwnika, co daje mu element zaskoczenia podczas bitwy.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 294, Strona 25Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 318, Strona 12 Jednakże jeśli Rogue zostanie schwytany w materialnym stanie, lub przez innego Maga w formie cienia, jest on podatny na taki. Będąc nauczonym swojej Magii przez Cienistego Smoka Skiadruma i implantacji Smoczej Lacrimy w jego ciało, Rogue jest uznawany za Trzecią Generację Smoczych Zabójców.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 265, Strona 19 Po powrocie do przeszłości, jego zdolności korzystania z Magii Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków zwiększyły się ogromnie, co widać choćby po jego zdolności zdjęcia wielu przeciwników jednym atakiem i wchłonięcia ludzi do głębin jego cieni.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 323, Strony 8-9 *'Wir Cienistego Smoka': Przyszły Rogue poszerza swój cień, tworząc wir, który wchłania i "pożera" wszystkiego cele, które on wybiera. (Nienazwane) *'Ostrze Cienistego Smoka': Przyszły Rogue formuje swoje cienie na kształt ostrza i wystrzeliwuje je ku celom z odległości. Uformowane cienie zachowują się jak normalny miecz przecinający ich ciała.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 324, Strony 9-10 (Nienazwane) *'Kruszący Kieł Cienistego Smoka': Rogue Przyszłości generuje cienie w jego dłoni i uwalnia je przeciwko przeciwnikom.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 326, Strona 5 (Nienazwane) *'Erupcja Cienistego Smoka': Przyszły Rogue generuje cienie z ziemi, uderzając cele od spodu, wyrzucając je w powietrze, i jednocześnie je raniąc.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 326, Strony 7-8 (Nienazwane) Tryb Białego Zabójcy Smoków Cienia (モード白影竜 Mōdo Hakueiryū): Przyszły Rogue zdobył tą umiejętność poprzez zabicie Stinga Eucliffe'a i pożarcia jego światła. Po pozyskaniu połączonych światła i cieni w jego ciele, Przyszły Rogue zdobył umiejętność używania obu żywiołów jednocześnie, nawet nadając swoim cieniom przeszywające właściwości światła.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 326, Strony 11-14 Po wejściu w ten tryb, połowa ciała Rogue'a Przyszłości zostaje pokryta w cieniach, podczas gdy druga pozostaje bez zmian.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 326, Strona 10 *'Surowy Jedwab Białego Smoka Cieni' (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): Przyszły Rogue tworzy wiele cienkich strumieni światła i cieni, które przebijają cel, ciężko go raniąc.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 326, Strony 12-13 *'Róg Białego Smoka Cieni': Przyszły Rogue zmienia swoje ciało w cienie i wiruje wokół swojego celu. Po tym popycha siebie na jego cel spod dołu, głęboko wcinając się w niego po uderzeniu.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 336, Strony 8-9 (Nienazwane) *'Promień Białego Smoka Cieni': Przyszły Rogue zbiera światło i cienie w jego dłoni i gwałtownie uwalnia je w formie cienkiego promienia światła i cienia, które tną cele, ciężko raniąc je.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 336, Strony 11-13 (Nienazwane) Magia Manipulacji Smoków (操竜魔法 Sōryū Mahō): To Magia typu Caster która pozwala Rogue'owi z Przyszłości zdominować wolę Smoka, efektywnie czyniąc go swoim podwładnym, niesłychany czyn, poparty tym że większość Smoków myśli o ludziach że są niczym więcej niż ich pożywieniem. Jednakże, jeśli są to duże ilości Smoków, Rogue z Przyszłości ma problemy z utrzymaniem swej kontroli nad nimi wszystkimi. Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: Przyszły Rogue pokazał niesamowity poziom swojej wytrzymałości. Kiedy Rogue Przyszłości przyjmował ataki Natsu, który używał Trybu Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków Błyskawicy, Rogue z Przyszłości otrzymał niewielkie lub żadne obrażenia od każdego z ataków. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy